


Nos amamos por nuestras bacterias

by Shyberian



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Attempt at Humor, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned ONEWE Ensembled, Mentioned ONF Ensemble, Mentioned Oh My Girl Ensemble, Multi, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyberian/pseuds/Shyberian
Summary: A Seoho le acaban de decir que es una persona infinitesimal que no debería tener pretensiones para este fin de semana de ningún tipo.Un microbio.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Nos amamos por nuestras bacterias

Eres un microbio.

Es lo que Seoho cree que le está diciendo el móvil un viernes por la mañana cuando abre en la pantalla una app estúpida, que funciona como las galletas de la suerte. El gachapon escoge un papelito después de hacer girar una ruleta y un texto de infinita sabiduría pop aparece en la pantalla del móvil, para presagiar su día.

A Seoho le acaban de decir que es una persona infinitesimal que no debería tener pretensiones para este fin de semana de ningún tipo.

Un microbio.

Está claro que el mundo no le debe nada.

Ni siquiera una disculpa.

No se la debe a nadie.

Aquel viernes Seoho podría haberse gastado unas monedas doradas —que valen dinero real, por si las dudas—, para sacar otro gacha y cambiar su insulso destino. Pero estar triste y al mismo tiempo enfadado con el mundo, no es una combinación que dé para pensamientos profundos acerca de los juegos de móvil que se ríen de ti, y como buen estudiante de filosofía que fue una vez, decide que el mundo tiene razón al señalar crudamente que es un microbio.

—Me voy al sur.

Sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

Hwanwoong, con su bonita cara de no microbio, saca la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño y le mira con el cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca. Siempre se lava los dientes después de cada comida.

—¿A dónde?

—Al sur.

Hay un meme de una vieja serie llamada la Tribu de los Brady que describe muy bien la cara que acaba de poner su compañero de piso. «Sure Jan». Se escucha como termina de enjuagarse la boca con agua y emerge del cuarto de baño con un aspecto tan absurdamente impoluto, que Seoho siente que le desprecia un poquito estando él como está: revolcándose en su miseria.

—Cuando llegues, escribe.

Que el lunes acuda a un examen a su facultad, evidencia que no se fue al sur aquel viernes.

Seoho lleva amenazando con irse de Seúl casi tres años. Mingi, que nunca ha salido de la capital más que para un triste viaje de fin de semana con el Instituto, sigue sin entender tras año y medio de conocerse, a que se refiere con irse al sur.

—¿Un sitio en concreto?

—No sé.

Young Jo hace un gesto con la mano para que Mingi entienda que es mejor no continuar con el tema. Dónde está él, tratando de entender qué le pasa por la cabeza a Seoho, han estado muchos antes.

—Es una charada.

—¿Una que…?

—Un acertijo —elabora Hwanwoong sin mucho ánimo. —Una adivinanza, un enigma. Lo que prefieras.

—Prefiero el término crucigrama.

Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con otra, pero es obvio que Yeosang tiene que soltar su granito de arena entre sorbo de café y sorbo, antes de anunciar que hay clases esperándolos. A todos, sin excepción alguna, y alejarse con Geon Hak trotando a su lado.

Seoho se toma a Yeosang como lo que es: terriblemente bonito, crudamente irritante. La mancha de su cara es un borrón difícil de complacer por las luces, y tiene la facultad de pedir a gritos un beso.

—Deja de mirar, que lo gastas.

Evidentemente, de la misma forma que no se marchó al sur, tampoco en esta ocasión hacen mella las palabras de su compañero de piso, y sigue mirando incluso cuando Yeosang no es más que una mota de color, apenas visible en la distancia.

Le hace sentirse más pequeño y se asombra que tenga todavía la capacidad de estar más triste que el viernes aquel en que el gachapon le insultó gratuitamente. Ofendido no está, entiende que el mundo es como es y no todos pueden ser como Dong Myeong, por poner un ejemplo, que es inclasificable y diría que va transformándose en siete personas distintas delante de él, en el lapso de una hora, y nunca se ofende pese a que le gusta pecar de dramático y fingir que todos, en algún momento, le han hecho replantearse muy seriamente su vida.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerte el interesante o de verdad estás…?

—¿Estoy qué? —realmente siente curiosidad por lo que Dong Myeong va a decir de él, pero este arruga la nariz de una manera graciosa y sacude la cabeza. —Termina.

—¿Depre?

Deprimido no, _depre_. Porque todo el mundo sabe que los diminutivos le quitan gravedad a aquellas palabras a las que el ser humano tiene miedo.

—Define depre.

Debería de haber sabido que Dong Myeong le iba a decir algo estúpido.

—¿Mustio? ¿Meditabundo? —se queda callado tras la segunda pregunta, fingiendo que medita. —Depre es esa fase en la que estás triste, pero aún tienes esperanzas que el sábado por la tarde no tengas que echar horas extra y así poder salir con tus amigos a comer pollo.

Cabe reseñar que el jefe del trabajo de fin de semana de Dong Myeong es un acérrimo creyente de la teoría de echar horas a toda costa. Además se pasa de listo.

Seoho calibra la gravedad de sus ganas de salir a comer pollo y se encoge de hombros.

—No estoy _depre_.

—¿Entonces?

Seúl es extraña. Una ciudad demasiado vulgar entre semana y con tintes por todas partes a que en la siguiente esquina se está rodando un drama nacional con el príncipe o la princesa de turno de la televisión. Además, da la impresión que va a haber un flash mob en cualquier momento en las calles más concurridas.

Seoho está fuera de casa, exiliado, paseando las horas muertas porque Wooyoung ha venido de visita y le tiene algo de miedo. Solo un poco ¿de acuerdo? Es esa risa suya que parece que a cada segundo va en aumento en cuanto a la agudeza del tono. Le recuerda a un mal villano de dibujos animados. Además, una vez le tiñó el cabello. Supuestamente iba a quedar un color chocolate bonito y resulta que el tinte era verde manzana. Desde entonces prefiere no acercarse a él demasiado.

Según Mingi, él se lo pierde.

(Aún no ha logrado averiguar que es exactamente lo que se pierde, pero vale.)

Termina comiendo ramen en un sitio que no es más que un hoyo en la pared de lo que pequeño que es, pero que todos han visitado alguna vez porque la comida es barata y está más que decente.

—Escupe.

Seung Hee se sienta frente a él salida de la nada. Ni siquiera la ha notado llegar. Se está frotando las manos la una con la otra mientras pide un tazón de ramen para ella y una gaseosa de naranja para acompañar. Seoho se fija en que tiene cada uña de los dedos pintada de un tono de rosa distinto, formando una paleta que queda extrañamente bien. Comienza en la uña del meñique derecho con el color más claro y termina en la del izquierdo con el tono más oscuro.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que sea que te sucede.

Gracias, Dong Myeong.

Y si no ha sido él, ha sido su hermano.

—Dímelo tú.

Seung Hee se pone a contarle su día o más bien la falta de nada interesante en él. Siempre le ha parecido que tiene unas cejas que le deberían de dar un aire tristón, pero no es así. Mucho menos cuando se ríe enseñando sus dientes desiguales. Es encantadora y puede que esté un poquito enamorado de ella, como todo el mundo.

Le habla de las clases con ese profesor que se olvida con frecuencia de cerrarse la bragueta y que el fin de semana hay que ir, si o si, ha hacer senderismo porque eso cura todo los males y Jae Young necesita quemar energía o se va a volver loco en su minúsculo piso. Hablan de la falta de calefacción en condiciones en los pisos de estudiantes y del hipotético sur de Seoho.

—A lo mejor no te quieres ir al sur.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Se lo tendría que haber imaginado.

—A lo mejor te quieres bajar al sur.

El tono sugerente de su voz, mientras come ramen y un hilo de grasilla hace que su barbilla brille, más que escandalizar a Seoho le hace comenzar a reír y tener una ganas locas de tirarle los restos de su tazón por encima de su cabeza, solo por comprobar si continua pudiendo chillar con la cadencia de un delfín salvaje o ya ha evolucionado de animal espiritual.

—¿Con quién?

—¿Te hago una lista?

Seoho se atraganta con el ramen y la risa de ella tiene esa tonalidad de cetáceo emocionado que echaba de menos escuchar.

La lista no es tan larga —de hecho se reduce a una persona—, pero si el viaje en metro a la universidad del miércoles siguiente. Igual que la interminable lectura para su tercera clase. Un libro muy grueso y señorial, escrito por un señor que murió hace tiempo, con graves problemas emocionales, y que todavía no termina de averiguar si tiene alguna lección escondida sobre la vida o es simplemente una herramienta más de tortura estudiantil.

El vagón traquetea con fuerza y su codo termina golpeando el cuerpo de alguien tras de él.

—No hacía falta ser tan bruto.

Keon Hee le saca cinco centímetros de altura y eso es algo que siempre le ha molestado. Igual que su sonrisa, todo dientes y alegría, y la innegable falta de sentido común al demostrar que no teme por su vida, considerando que es delito mayor traspasar la frontera de la línea física con Seoho sin pedir permiso.

Le ha plantado la mano en la espalda baja al salir por la puerta del metro y eso es básicamente como querer que le muerda en la mano, esperando con ello pasarle la rabia.

—Tienes aspecto de no haber dormido.

—Tres horas, creo.

Cree.

Parece que Keon Hee espera una respuesta más elaborada de su parte y le sigue mirando muy fijo, en silencio, con esa mano en la espalda que no se mueve ni un poco, mientras caminan entre la muchedumbre en dirección a la salida. Keon Hee siempre ha sido afectuoso, pero Seoho no puede evitar darse cuenta que con él es como una sanguijuela y supone que es porque no le da lo que quiere: cercanía física, ni el apoyo emocional que necesita. Esto último porque el constipado emocional que arrastra desde hace un tiempo le impide avanzar en esa dirección con casi nadie. Espera que no se lo tome a pecho.

Está claro que lo emocional es terreno de Yong Hoon, que para algo tiene la mala suerte de tener hijos sin ser padre, y ser capaz de tratarlos a todos por igual. Aunque desde que tiene pareja, está intentando ser más comprensivo con ellos, sobre todo cuando alguno dice tener una crisis existencial cuando en realidad puede que solo sea hambre, necesite un abrazo y ver una película con animales para llorar. Preferiblemente Liberad a Willy.

—Te quejas demasiado.

Hoy, Seoho se va a escandalizar porque está de humor para ello.

—¿Yo? ¿Quejarme?

Hongjoong no se molesta en responder, está demasiado ocupado subrayando su libro de texto como para prestarle atención de verdad, y eso que él sí tiene una crisis existencial, y muy grande. Y no, no tiene que ver con sexo, ni con tener hambre o necesitar ver como un crío lucha para liberar a una ballena que en la vida real morirá en unos años porque la existencia en un tanque de agua pequeño es mortal de necesidad. Eso y una neumonía.

—Keon Hee solo quiere…

—¡No lo digas!

Lo va a decir.

—Llevarte a comer pollo. No hay segundas intenciones.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto… —Hongjoong suena un treinta por ciento convencido, un veinte dubitativo y un cincuenta como un mentiroso, pero Seoho se cree lo dicho porque así se siente mejor. —Y ahora, estudia. Mañana hay examen.

En esto consiste la vida de Seoho desde que está en la Universidad, en estudiar, presentar trabajos y hacer exámenes. Cuando no está delante de un libro, apuntes o sudando en un examen, no para de darle vueltas a las cosas como si su cabeza fuese una noria.

Fantasea con esas ganas locas que tiene de buscar el botón de pausa, apretarlo y salir corriendo. Dejarlo todos atrás, incluida su piel, y no volver hasta sentir que está preparado para hacerse cargo de su vida y enfrentarse a ella, con escudo y espada incluida. Correr tanto y tan deprisa que su cuerpo no sea más que una sombra de color carne en el horizonte. La velocidad de movimiento infinita equivale a desprenderse de todo en su cabeza, incluida la mano de Keon Hee en su cintura, aquella vez en el pub, con un pulgar acariciando la piel por encima de la camiseta. Ninguno dijo nada y así se ha quedado desde entonces, traspasando la línea de su espacio personal con total desfachatez.

—A lo mejor debería…

—Seoho.

—¿Qué?

—Callate y estudia.

Resulta que ahora ni siquiera puede tener una crisis de ansiedad con respecto a Keon Hee porque tiene que seguir estudiando. ¿Y para qué?

—Te quieres sacar una carrera ¿no?

Ki Wook se mete otro buñuelo en la boca y sus mejillas parecen las de un hamster. Este mes su cabello es azul y San ha dicho algo sobre que parece algodón de azúcar y que le gustaría lamerlo para ver si está dulce. En su defensa matizar que estaba borracho aquella noche, de ahí que intentase mear en el pequeño balcón del piso, mientras decía que su polla era un joystick. San nunca se acuerda de lo que hace borracho, por eso es tan gracioso recordárselo al día siguiente.

—Se supone.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que teóricamente todos estamos aquí para terminar una carrera.

—¿Y no teóricamente?

—¿Para lamentarnos de algo?

Ki Wook aparta su bajo a un lado y le mira largo y tendido antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano para que se acerque hasta él. Así Seoho termina con la cabeza sobre su regazo, escuchándole hablar que no es nada sano ese pesimismo suyo que alimenta con tanta regularidad y en grandes cantidades. Al final se va a poner obeso. La cuestión es que el dueño de dicho pesimismo no sabe qué hacer con él y por ello deja que Ki Wook siga hablando de cosas poco o nada trascendentales mientras pasea los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello y Seoho se pregunta porque con Ki Wook es tan fácil la cercanía, tan cómoda, aceptable.

Según San, es toda una injusticia para Keon Hee, que a parte de querer llevarle a comer pollo, se lo quiere llevar también a la cama, y Seoho grita dentro de sí mismo un «¡lo sabía!». Hongjoong es un mentiroso.

Así que terminan comiendo pollo, en otro local que es igual de hoyo en la pared que el de ramen, pero en el que te sientes menos embutido que en una caja de zapatos. No están solos porque Si Ah y Chang Yun han juntado mesa con la suya y están llevando toda la conversación con ayuda de Keon Hee, que se ríe todo el tiempo de las bromas de esos dos tontos. Que si se tiran una patata a la cara, que si ella trata de mancharle con salsa, que si él intenta quitarle el pollo del plato a ella, y Seoho se pregunta si lo que está viendo es algún tipo de clase de cortejo de niños pequeños embutidos en cuerpos de veinteañeros o es que es como se hacen las cosas hoy en día entre heterosexuales.

Keon Hee y él están tan apretujados en sus asientos que sus rodillas se rozan todo el tiempo. Al menos la que el otro tiene quieta, porque la de Seoho no para de moverse y no sabe si es por el frío o por una carga nerviosa que lleva dentro de él desde primera hora de la mañana, y que se ralentiza hasta parar cuando Keon Hee mete la mano debajo de la mesa, se inclina un poco, y pone su caliente palma encima de los vaqueros de Seoho, apretando la rodilla.

Se apaga el interruptor, se enciende la mecha en sus mejillas y Seoho continua comiendo pollo a bocados rápidos, intentando no pensar en lo que esa mano está haciendo allí abajo, y que es acariciar y apaciguar.

Si Ah le tira a Chang Yun un trocito de pollo y este se cuela entre su cabello. Es el desencadenante de un coro de risas de idiotas que termina poniendo fin a la velada porque Seoho tiene frío, lleva una cerveza de más y la mano de Keon Hee sobre su rodilla es como una hoguera, quema.

Terminan la noche como muchas otras, haciendo la cuchara sobre su cama, en calzoncillos, con Seoho mirando un punto de la pared y preguntándose porque hay veces que la mano de Keon Hee sobre su vientre baja más allá —al sur, dicho con el tono de voz de Seung Hee—, y en otras ocasiones se queda arriba y se contenta con acariciar en círculos su ombligo.

—No me lo vas a preguntar.

La voz que responde es rasposa y cansada.

—¿El qué?

—No paran de preguntarme si me sucede algo.

Una vez dice la primera frase, es como si se abriera un embalse de palabras y sale fuera un torrente decidido a romper barreras a su paso.

No dejan de preguntarle si está bien, si le sucede algo, si se siente mal. Le señalan que está más estresado que de costumbre, más taciturno, más presto a quejarse por todo y escandalizarse si se meten con él. Parece que está de los nervios, que tiene energía que no quema y existen días que su pesimismo lo eclipsa todo.

—¿Crees que estoy deprimido?

Keon Hee suspira contra su nuca y el aliento cálido le produce un escalofrío placentero que acaba demasiado pronto. Para su vergüenza, ha estado a punto de quejarse con un ruidito lastimoso.

—¿Lo estás?

Buena pregunta.

—No lo sé —hay un corto silencio en el cual Keon Hee se apretuja más contra su espalda. —Pero me siento como un microbio.

Un ser diminuto solo visualizable con un microscopio. Un patógeno infeccioso en un contexto existencial que le vuelve incapaz de funcionar con normalidad en un entorno predominantemente sano, donde las patologías existentes son diferentes y difusas, y se entremezclan como todos ellos, formando un caleidoscopio de problemas que nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren al amparo de las necesidades de sus cerebros.

Al final no follan porque Seoho se pasa media noche llorando abrazado a Keon Hee, las uñas del contrario rascando su espalda y cuero cabelludo, en movimientos suaves como ondas de agua.

Por la mañana, durante el desayuno, Keon Hee le dirá que es momento de ir a ver al orientador estudiantil, y que si lo necesita, irá con él.

Al final del curso Seoho aprieta el botón de pausa.

—¿Lo lleváis todo?

—Si, papá.

Yong Hoon está a punto de soltarle una colleja a Keon Hee, pero el chico es más rápido y entre risas se escapa al otro lado del coche, al asiento del conductor, mientras va saludando con la mano y despidiéndose de todos.

En el lugar del copiloto, Seoho se baja las gafas de sol y sonríe.

—Nos vemos.

—Eso si volvéis, ¿no?

Están entre contentos y tristes, mirando el coche sin poder creerse que Seoho por fin se vaya a ir de Seúl una temporada, tras tanto tiempo amenazando con marcharse. Se les ve temerosos, como si pensasen que si no vuelven, no les volverán a ver nunca, y se convertirán algún día en recuerdos de lo que una vez fueron, como la juventud propia.

—Nos vemos al inicio del curso, hyung. Que todavía me queda tiempo para terminar la carrera.

Yong Hoon sonríe con ese aire paternal que reserva para momentos de este calibre y Seoho no se siente diminuto, pero tampoco grande. Está en un medio seguro donde no necesita sacudir la pierna todo el tiempo para liberarse de la energía acumulada, ni se atiborra a patatas fritas en el sofá con Ki Wook hablando de todo lo malo de esta vida, comenzando por la gestión de los refugios de animales y acabando en el hecho de que Heartbreak High solo durase siete temporadas.

_No eres un microbio_ , le dice el mundo a Seoho una mañana de verano en una playa del sur del país, sentado sobre una manta, con Keon Hee repantingado entre sus piernas, leyéndole un bodrio sobre la levedad del ser que le importa un bledo pero que hace que su novio —supone que a estas alturas el título es necesario—, prosiga acariciándole distraídamente el tobillo con los dedos, mientras trata de comprender porque se compró esta novela en una tienda junto a una gasolinera.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—No sé. ¿Al sur?

Risas.

—¡Pero si ya estamos!

—¡Pues al norte!

¿A casa?

A casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, aquí, escribiendo de nuevo algo raro. No sé, a mi hermana le gustó, así que lo publico, aunque he estado a nada de dejarlo olvidado en una carpeta. No suelo felicitar las fiestas, pero en fin, quien se quiera dar por aludido, que se de con respecto a las mismas. Para cuando salgamos de este año, por favor a patadas y esperando que el siguiente sea mejor.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
